1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly to an outdoor light emitting diode (LED) lamp having adjustable illumination angle.
2. Description of Related Art
With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future outdoor lighting products.
However, once an outdoor LED lamp is fixed under a determined circumstance, a direction of a light emitted by the LED lamp cannot be changed to meet different requirements. Generally, when it is necessary to change the illumination direction, the outdoor LED lamp must be remounted or redesigned, which is unduly time-consuming and raises production costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an outdoor LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.